Chapter 2: The lack of love
by Naraku Alma-kun
Summary: Naraku captured Kikyo. Inuyasha goes off in searhc for her and Kagome feels depressed for it. Suddendly, someone comes in search for kikyo who can this stranger be and how did he know where Naraku is helding kikyo? Will Naraku keep Kikyo to his side? And


_**Chapter 2: The relenting lacking of one's love**_

_**I hope that you like it **_

Inuyasha went to search for Kikyo with his friends. Kagome felt a heavy spear through her heart, since Inuyasha would look for Kikyo. Shippo, a little fox demon just looked at Kagome and smiled at her. Sango and Miroku were just walking along in the back of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha, felt very worried of what Naraku might do to Kikyo, since he kidnapped her. Flashback Naraku said "I am in love with kikyo and she belongs to me and no one else!" end of flashback Inuyasha still remembered the evil eyes that stared at him for a while and the lacking of Kikyo being with him. Inuyasha felt very angry and wanted to go ahead alone and rescue Kikyo himself.

Kagome said "Inuyasha, please don't worry Kikyo will be fine, I know she will be." Inuyasha still felt worried for Kikyo's life, but Kagome's words made him feel a bit better. Inuyasha saw a lake near by a village which it is filled with villagers. As usual, Miroku went to see if there were any pretty girls there. Sango would just walk behind him and keep an eye watch for him. Sango felt a bit of jealousy for the women who got near Miroku and he would ask them if they want to bear his children.

Meanwhile, Naraku kept Kikyo preserved in a room which she wouldn't escape. Kikyo said in her thoughts 'Inuyasha help me, I feel very weak and vulnerable.' Naraku was in his chamber and preparing to make Kikyo into his woman. Despite everything he's doing to make Inuyasha jealouse and falling in his trap. Naraku never felt anything for a mortal.

Naraku said "Kikyo, you will be mine and Inuyasha will never have you. As long as my barrier is over this house no one can get in or out unless I put the barrier down. Even your soul collectors can't save you now. You are weak and ready for the taking."

Kikyo was frightened and feeling very nervous of what he might do to her. She felt tormented and feeling sad, she was lacking for the warmth of Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo started to cry and was feeling lonely. Suddenly, out of nowhere Sesshomaru appeared and was battling Naraku. The full night with its cold breeze caressed Kikyo's cheek by the broken whole in the window. Sesshomaru and Naraku are fighting fiercely and having a lot of blood stains in his clothing. Naraku felt something wrong as if something didn't fell in place. Sesshomaru coming, so where is his imp. Jaken cam running to Kikyo and burned the door down so she could be free. Kikyo felt relieved and happy. That she would see Inuyasha again.

Kikyo started running out the door, since Kagura wasn't there and left to do some chores for Naraku. She made a break for it. Sesshomaru yelled "Kikyo get over here quickly!" Kikyo ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, Naraku appeared out no where and started to squeeze really hard on kikyo on the waist, so she wouldn't escape. Sesshomaru, was very angry and yelled out "LET HER GO NARAKU SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, BUT TO ME AND NO ONE ELSE!" Naraku gave a death stare at Sesshomaru and wanted to kill him for saying something so foolish. Kikyo also, felt surprised for what Sesshomaru said. Kikyo said "what is going on and Naraku let me go, I want to be with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru! Why are you saying this I don't understand? I can't explain of what is going to happen but, Naraku I don't love you and I never will!" Kikyo yelled for someone out loud "INUYASHA!INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru was confused and wanted to rescue her so bad .

Inuyasha and his comrades left the village and headed to the forest. The forest is to be filled with surrounding water. The water gave the reflection of the moon and the beauty it gave to the spring water. They all took a rest and enjoy the scene of beauty and taking a little bath break. Which, the men got into one side which is to be divided by a big rock and the other side was the women. Inuyasha was in the warm water and thought of many thing and whispered something. While Miroku kept on talking. Inuyasha said in his mind 'Kikyo, I will find you and kill Naraku just so he won't hurt you anymore. Kagome I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to Kikyo. Forgive me and I will find you Kikyo I promise……."

**... - - I hope you like it alright.**


End file.
